vacances
by joshpeeta
Summary: 1 ans après la rebellion Katniss et Peeta sont ensemble, ils décident de partir en vacances...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

POV Katniss :

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours la tête enfouie au creux de son cou, j'aime cette position. Je me sens en sécurité. Il est déjà réveiller. Ses yeux bleus me fixent intensément et un sourire se dessine sur son visage, je l'embrasse, je lui demande les banalités habituel, il me dit :

-Alors prête pour nos petites vacances tous les deux ?

-Oui ! Mince ma voix est un peu plus enjouée que je ne l'aurais voulu, je me demande comment il fait cela. Il n'y a que lui pour me faire devenir une sorte de fleur bleue.

Nous nous levons et mangeons notre petit déjeuner, avant de nous diriger vers l'aéroport.

Merci de me laisser vos reviews, bon ou mauvais j'accepte tout. La suite pour bientôt. Bisous tout le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

POV Katniss :

Le voyage se passe sans encombre, nous avons pris une casquette chacun et des lunettes de soleil pour que l'ont ne nous reconnaisse pas. A la fin de notre trajet, Peeta me dit dans l'oreille :

-Je suis content que nous passions ces vacances tous les deux, avec mon travail à la boulangerie nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, en plus c'est une petite île qui à été épargné des Hunger Games, les gens ne nous connaissent pas.

Je ne lui dis pas que qu'il m'a manqué quand il passait ses journées à la boulangerie, Il s'imaginerait que je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, ce qui est le cas mais je ne lui ais toujours pas dit que je l'aimais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur que si je lui dis on me le reprenne.

Une fois descendu de l'avion, nous nous attardons dans une petite boutique pleine de souvenirs, c'est Peeta qui a insisté pour y entré.

Je lui ais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé question à laquelle j'avais émit un petit grognement en guise de réponse.

Parfois je me demande si je ne ferais pas exprès de le contredire juste pour me faire une conscience car sinon je serais toujours d'accord avec lui.

Il m'est difficile de lui résister longtemps, car si je ne dis rien il me fera un sourire charmeur et il verra que je craque.

Quand nous sortons de la boutique, je n'ais rien achetés mais lui je l'est vu prendre quelque chose qu'il a mit dans une boîte. Intriguer je lui demande ce que c'est, il répond juste :

-Tu verras le moment venu.

Tout le reste du trajet j'essaye de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte mais Peeta ne me dit rien. Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, il est déjà l'heure de dîner. On nous indique où est notre chambre.

Elle est tout simplement magnifique, spacieuse. J'en reste bouche bée.

Peeta aussi. La salle de bain est immense. Nous déposons nos valises.

Avant de sortir allés dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel, Peeta m'embrasse.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginer pas à quel point cela rebouste, je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe , je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible,on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Katniss :

Nous descendions les marche qui menait jusqu'au restaurant de l'hotel main dans la main.

Arriver au restaurent, un serveur nous invite à nous installer.

Une belle table en acajou avec des chaises en bois nous attendait.

Nous remercions le serveur pour sa courtoisie et, nous asseyons.

Il y avait quelque personne qui nous regardait, puis passait leurs regards.

-**Je n'aime pas que les gens me regardent**, dis-je à Peeta

**-moi je te regardais tout le temps quand nous étions petit**, rigole-t'il.

Sa remarque m'hérisse le poil, pourquoi je ne saurais le dire.

Si bien que je rétorque sèchement au lieu de rire à sa « blague » :

- **Oui, mais je ne le savais pas et si je l'avais su je t'aurais… **

Je me perds dans mon explication je ne sais pas trouver mes mots au moment où il le faut comme Peeta le fait si bien qu'il rigole de plus belle en voyant que je ne sais plus quoi dire.

-**Katniss, ne le prend pas mal mais ces gens ne t'ont regarder seulement parce que tu arrivais ici, quand j'ai choisis ces vacances j'ai fait en sorte que les gens ne nous connaissent pas.**

Le même serveur que tout a l'heure revient pour nous donner la carte.

Je reste bouche bé devant le nombre de choix que l'ont me propose, mais le plus drôle c'est que je ne connais pas la moitié des plats proposés, Peeta a l'air aussi perdu que moi quand il me demande :

-**Tu prends quoi ? Moi je prendrais bien des pâtes à la bolognaise**

Comme je commence à le connaître par cœur, je sais pourquoi il veut ce plat,

A côté de l'emplacement où il y a marqué le plat dit, il y a une photo, la couleur ressemble vaguement à celle du coucher de soleil.

-**Je pense que je vais prendre comme toi ça à l'air bon.**

Il me fait un sourire charmeur en guise de réponse.

Quand le serveur revient prendre nos commandes, nous demandons tous les deux des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Peeta et moi parlons de tout et de rien pendant le repas.

Une fois ce délicieux repas mangé, nous remontons dans notre chambre.

Je lui glisse à l'oreille :

-**c'était vraiment délicieux**, il me fait un sourire il me répond simplement :

-**c'est toi qui était délicieuse**, il m'enveloppe ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire.

Nous nous couchons rapidement, le sommeil prend vite obsession de mon être et nous nous endormons comme tout le soir lové l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapître, dans le prochain nous aurons surement un Peeta plus séducteur pour une visite à la plage.

Bisous tous le monde et à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci, vraiment pour vos reviews, je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je m'excuse également pour la longueur des chapitres mais en échange j'essaierais de postés souvent. Sur ce merci encore une fois et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**__****Chapitre 3:**

****L'eau coule sur mon corps nue. Je prend une bonne douche bien chaude pour évacuer mes cauchemars, heureusement que Peeta est là sinon je crois que je serais morte depuis longtemps sinon, je me retiens de lui dire, j'ai ma fierté moi!

Je me repasse dans ma tête les images de Prim sous les flammes, de sa queue de canard, de tout sur elle, de sa vie entière passer avec moi. Je me revoie lui embrasser le front. Quand tout d'un coup, on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain ce qui me sort de ma rêverie. Il est bien mignon Peeta avec son sourire de braise et ses yeux bleu à tomber, mais ce qu'il peut parfois être impatient!

Je sort de la salle de bain en râlant, ce qui fait bien rire Peeta, soudain, alors que je m'approche de la porte d'entrée pour quitter la chambre et allé manger mon petit-déjeuné, une force me prend par la taille et m'allonge assez brusquement sur le lit. Je suis d'abord surprise et commence à paniquer, que je vois Peeta me surplombant de tout son poid. Il me fait un sourire inquiétant mais je dois l'avouer, foutrement sexy.

Je ne comprend pas vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Quand il me demande d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas:

-**Alors mlle Everdeen, **je sourie au fait qu'il m'appelle comme cela,** prête pour une journée dans un endroit mystère?**

Je suis incroyablement déstabiliser, et je ne sais pas quoi dire dois-je continuer sur le même ton que lui ou pas?

Je m'apprête à répondre quand il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce baiser n'est pas comme les autres, pourquoi?

Je ne connais pas la réponse, je répond à son baiser.

Il se relève et me lance en se dirigent vers la porte:

-**Bon et bien c'est partis je t'es pris un sac avec ce dont tu auras besoin.**

Je murmure un vague merci, je suis toute rouge et il semble s'en apercevoir car il à un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Dans la voiture qui nous emmène à l'endroit mystère, c'est Peeta qui conduit. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules alors que son autre bras tient le volant.

-**Il est peut-être temps que je te dise où nous allons tu ne crois pas? **Il me dit ça avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il à l'air content de lui.

-**En effet, je pense que tu m'as assez mise au supplice, alors où n'emmener vous monsieur Mellark? **

**-A la plage! **

****Je reste bouche bée, j'ai toujours rêver de voir la plage mais je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour, merci Peeta!

Le reste du trajet se passe dans la bonne humeur.

Je comprend pourquoi, maintenant il m'avait pris un sac, dedans il y a un maillot de bain. Je l'enfile discrètement dans la voiture pendant qu'il ne regarde pas. Une fois fini je vois qu'il a enfilé une magnifique paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui va à ravir, quand nous descendons de la voiture, je reste émerveiller devant la mer et la plage. Peeta et moi nous installons sur un coin de la plage.

Peeta et moi nous allongeons pour bronzée, entre temps il avait enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et je ne put m'empêcher de me rincée l'oeil.

Je me repose tranquillement et repensant à son torse. Quand, il vient vers moi et pose une main sur ma cuisse.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher et je frémis, je ne peux que savourer cette instant, mais je me demande pourquoi il se montre si entrepreneur depuis ce matin.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais ne vous inquiété pas, la scène de la plage n'est pas fini.

A bientôt au prochain chapitre, n'oublier pas de poster vos reviews, bon ou mauvais, voir question sur la suite ou mon fonctionnement, peux importe j'y répondrais!

Bisou!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à posté ce chapitre j'étais en grande panne d'inspiration. Sinon merci encore pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

POV Katniss :

Après avoir retourné la question dans tous les sens, j'abandonnai l'idée de trouvée une réponse et m'installa la tête sur les genoux de Peeta. Je commence à sentir mes paupières devenir lourde si bien que je demande à Peeta :

-** Dis cela te dérange que je dorme comme ça ?**

- **Non bien sûr que non, je trouve même que c'est une très bonne idée ! **Me répondit-il avec enthousiasme ! Je laisse mes yeux se fermés. Peeta joue avec mes cheveux et je l'entends vaguement murmurer un « dors bébé » que le sommeil vient à moi.

Quelques grains de sable me chatouille le nez, ce qui me réveil. Ce que j'étais bien, il faut toujours un truc pour tout gâché dans ce cas là les grains de sables.

Je suis surprise de constaté que je ne suis plus sur les genoux de Peeta, il n'est d'ailleurs pas là.

Je remonte mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais gardé et regarde un beau gosse s'approcher de moi…

Un BEAU GOSSE j'ai vraiment pensé ça ?

Il faut dire qu'il est pas mal, mais tout l'opposé de Peeta.

Brun avec des yeux verts, de sacré muscle.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me demande :

- **Salut c'est quoi ton petit nom ? **Il a une jolie voix.

-**Katniss et toi ?**

-**Benjamin, dis moi Katniss tu voudrais bien chanter avec moi ?**

Surpris. C'est le mot qu'il faut employer, un mec arrive me demande mon nom et me dit qu'il veut chanter avec moi ?

Mais sur le coup je ne réfléchis pas et répond un oui de suite.

**-Cool Katniss !**

Il appelle quelqu'un de Jim et lui demande sa guitare.

- **J'aimerai bien chanter Total eclipse of the heart. **

Je connais bien cette chansons, je l'adore et je hoche la tête et commence à chanter avec lui.

POV Peeta :

Je sors du magasin en espérant que Katniss ne se soit pas réveillé pendant mon absence.

Quand j'arrive à la plage où nous nous étions installés je vois un attroupement de gens. Au début je ne comprends pas et puis je la vois entrain de chanter.

La femme que j'ai aimée grâce à sa voix en premier lieu se remet à chanter.  
Je souris car je suis tellement heureux, elle est tout simplement incroyable.

Dans mon étonnement de la revoir chanté, je ne l'avais pas vu, un grand brun aux yeux vert. Il a lui aussi une belle voix mais je ne le sens pas celui là.

A la fin de la chanson, les gens applaudissent s'en vont je m'approche d'elle.

POV Katniss :

Je suis incroyablement contente d'avoir chantée, cela m'a libérée d'un poids auquel je ne prêtais pas attention mais présent.

Je remercie les gens qui s'étaient regroupés devant moi et Benjamin, quand j'aperçois Peeta. Immédiatement je lui saute au coup.

- **Waouh, **murmura t-il, malgré le fait que je me sois amusée il m'a manqué.

-** Tu étais où ? **Je lui demande.

-** Partis nous cherchés du café. Tu étais formidable, mais puis-je savoir qui est-ce ? **Mince Benjamin je l'avais oublié.

Je fais la présentation :

-**Peeta je te présente Benjamin, un ami qui est un incroyable chanteur, et Benjamin voici Peeta, mon petit ami.**

**- Enchanté Benjamin,** répondit poliment Peeta comme il sait le faire, il serra la main de Benjamin tout aussi cordiale.

-** Bon et bien à bientôt Katniss tu as mon numéro et moi le tien, on se rappelle ? **

**- Oui, à plus tard. **Je regardai Benjamin s'en allé, oui nous referons ça j'en suis certaine.

POV Peeta :

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regardé partir, et je vis Katniss sourire. Cela m'énervait, jaloux oui à ce moment j'étais jaloux de ne pas avoir sa voix et de ne pas pouvoir chanter auprès d'elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon gène. La journée se finit dans une bonne ambiance mais quand nous rentrons dans l'hôtel, je ne résistais plus j'en avais besoin.

Si bien que je pris Katniss dans mes bras et lui demanda timidement :

-**Katniss, tu veux bien faire l'amour avec moi, là maintenant, tout de suite ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux pas mais j'en ai envie.**

* * *

Bisous et j'essayerais de poster le plus vite possible. Cela dépend de mon inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ça motiv. Par contre vous allez me détester. LOL, désolé mais j'ai envie de vous faire poiroter un peu. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Katniss et Peeta sauterons surement la pas à un moment ou un autre.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

POV Katniss :

Il vient vraiment de me demander ça ? J'hallucine ou quoi ?

Peeta et moi nous ne l'avons jamais fais car j'avais trop peur, mais là, je suis censé dire oui, pourtant là ce n'est pas ça qui me donne envie de dire non. Nous n'avons rien pour nous protéger et je ne veux pas d'enfant.

Alors je fais comme ce que je fais à mon habitude je fuis.

Je me dégage vivement de son étreinte et sort de la chambre. J'ai eu le temps de voir sur son visage un regard triste et déçu.

A présent je marche dans la rue, je n'ai pas dis à Peeta où j'allais.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je me demande parfois si je devrais avoir des enfants car oui je dois l'admettre j'en ai envie, mais accepter de mettre au monde un petit être c'est arrêter de croire en mes principes. Avant je savais pourquoi je n'en voulais pas, l'angoisse de les perdre à la moisson. Aujourd'hui les jeux n'existe plus, pourtant je n'ai pas confiance en le Capitole, ils pourraient très bien recommencer.

-**Hey Katniss !**

C'est Benjamin, j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

-**Salut Benjamin, désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu. **Je lui réponds.

-**J'ai vu, ça à pas l'air d'aller, que t'arrive t-il ? **Je crois que je le regarde bizarrement parce qu'il éclate de rire.

-**Quoi ? **Il commence à m'énerver à rigoler à mes dépends.

-**Pardon mais c'est t'as tête on dirait** **que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te demande comment tu vas. Alors qu'es-ce qui te tracasse ?**

Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens parce que Peeta me demande souvent comment je vais, mais je passe outre et lui déballe ce que je pense.

-**Mon copain, Peeta, m'a demandé si on pouvait faire l'amour et je suis parti et j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il doute de mes sentiments, alors que je l'aurais bien fait mais on n'avait pas de protection. **

Il m'écoute sans m'arrêté et une fois mon récit terminer, il prend la parole.

-**Tu sais, je comprends mais moi quand je ne vais pas bien je prends ma guitare et je chante, tu veux venir chanter avec moi ? **

Il dit ça sincèrement alors je dis oui. Il prend ma main et m'entraine je ne sais où.

Nous arrivons à la plage de ce matin et ressort sa guitare (ne pas me demander d'où car j'en sais rien).

Il me fait un regard sexy, je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander qu'elle chanson nous allons fredonner, ce sera la même que tout à l'heure.

Nous démarrons et quand nous avons finis je soupire, il avait raison ça fait un bien fou.

POV Peeta :

Je suis sous l'eau brûlante car il faut bien que je me remette de ma douche froide.

Katniss avait refusé de coucher avec moi mais ce n'ai pas pour ça que je suis si froid, c'est parce qu'elle est partit sans un mot ni même un regard et maintenant je suis mort d'inquiétude. Où est-elle ? J'en viens même à penser l'impensable, m'aime t-elle ? NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

Il faut que j'arrête, tout à l'heure j'ai été jaloux d'un mec que je ne connais pas.

Ca y'est je délire. Et si je l'apellais ? Mais oui quel idiot.

Je sors de la douche un peu moi en panique que tout à l'heure. Souvent ça m'aide de penser à grande vitesse sous la douche.

Je prends mon téléphone et me décide à l'apeller.

POV Katniss :

Je parle de tout et de rien avec Ben, car oui il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Ben.

Nous sommes en pleine conversation sur le roman de « Roméo et Juliette », quand mon portable sonne c'est Peeta.

-**Désoler c'est Peeta, il faut que je réponde. **

Ben hoche la tête positivement.

J'ai à peine le temps de dire « allo ? » que Peeta prend la parole :

-**Katniss je suis tellement confus, je m'excuse et je veux que tu saches que je t'attendrai par contre j'ai besoin de savoir, tu m'aimes toujours. Réel ou pas réel ?**

Je reste abasourdie par sa question, mais je lui réponds vivement :

-**Réel Peeta bien-sûr, si j'ai dis non c'est juste parce qu'on n'a pas de protection. **

POV Peeta :

Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Je suis soulagé, je rentre dans des délires moi. Je lui fais promettre de rentré le plus tôt possible et je raccroche attendant patiemment le retour de la femme que j'aime.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à poster vos reviews et bisous!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour je m'excuse pour le retard mais je suis parti en vacance, je vous remercie pour les reviews et s'il vous plais laisser moi une trace de votre passage. J'ai l'impression d'écrire pour rien alors ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me laisser un petit commentaire, sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

PS: je suis passé en rated M.

Chapitre 6:

pov katniss :

Soulagée. C'est le mot qui me décrit le mieux en ce moment même, je suis soulagée. Peeta ne m'en veut pas, il m'attend dans notre chambre et tout va bien entre nous. Je fais une rapide bise à Benjamin pour lui dire au revoir et je commence à marcher d'un pas rapide vers l'hôtel.

Je décide de m'arrêter dans le magasin le plus proche, j'ai besoin de préservatifs pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire avec Peeta ce soir. Je pourrais peut-être m'acheter un truc sexy.

Quand j'arrive dans le magasin je commence par me dirigé vers le rayon des préservatifs. Mince ! Il y a plusieurs model, je prends lequel moi maintenant ?

Je me décide finalement à prendre une boite de chaque.

Je prends également une robe avec un décolleté plongeant.

Une fois à la caisse la vendeuse me regarde bizarrement elle doit me prendre pour une prostitué ou un truc dans le genre, mais peu importe.

Arrivée à l'entrée de l'hôtel, je file aux toilettes de l'étage et je me change. Ma robe enfilé, je tourne la tête de droite à gauche pour voir si il y a quelqu'un, car même si je m'apprête à m'enlever une partie de ma pudeur en me dévoilant à Peeta, pas la peine que quiconque me voit dans cette tenu.

La voix est libre alors je longe le couloir.

Je suis devant le porte et prend une grande inspiration. Car je devais l'avouée ce soir allait être ma première fois, je m'en souviendrais probablement toute ma vie. Mais après tout déstresse Katniss, c'est avec Peeta, le garçon le plus gentil que tu connaisses. Je stresse comme je n'est jamais stressé.

D'un coup énergique (un peu trop d'ailleurs) j'entre dans la chambre. Peeta est au téléphone et me regarde avec de grands yeux mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si il est content ou pas. Mince il est au téléphone.

Il bredouille à la personne au bout du fil qu'il doit raccrocher toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Wow! Katniss tu es magnifique.

-Merci, avant de rentré je suis allée faire quelque course.

Je lui tends les boites.

- Il y a beaucoup de boite, dis donc. Il prend une voix de séducteur tout à fait charmante.

- Oui je ne savais pas t'as taille. Je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut sexy, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit.

- Oui, je dois t'avouer que je ne la connaît pas nom plus.

- Alors il faudra toutes les essayés. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Mais je ne recule pas au contraire.

Il me plante un doux baiser sur les lèvres J'ouvre un peu la bouche pour lui faire signe que sa langue peut aller titiller la mienne. Visiblement il comprend puisque c'est ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Je l'approfondis un peu plus.

Il me porte comme les mariés sur le lit, ses lèvres ne quittant pas les miennes. Je lui en enlève sa chemise d'un rapide coup sec, je crois même que j'ai casséles boutons de sa chemise.

Peeta lui est au dessus de moi et explore mon cou.

Rapidement nous nous retrouvons nu tout les deux. Il me regarde pour avoir mon approbation je lui offre un sourire en guise de réponse.

Il pénètre lentement en moi ce qui m'arrache cri entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il fait différent va-et-viens.

Au bout d'un moment nous arrêtons, c'était tellement bon. Peeta se couche à coté de moi.

- wow. Murmure-il

- Tu l'as dis, Peeta Mellark comment tu fais ça? Comment arrive-tu à me faire avoir tellement envie de toi?

Il sourit avant d'ajouté:

- Je ne sais pas mais Katniss merci, merci pour ce plaisir et je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je lui répond.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus.

- Ce que tu peux être mignon comme ça. Il sourit encore plus.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu peux avoir sur moi.

Je m'approche et lui donne un baiser. Pas comme ceux de toute à l'heure, dans celui là je lui transmet tout mon amour et il me montre à quelle point il m'aime lui aussi. Il pose une de ses mains sur mes hanches. Nous nous regardons en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole:

- Tu sais Katniss, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Ben.

- Oh! Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un ami et... J'éclate de rire avant de continué.

- Quoi? s'il te plais ne te moque pas de moi, je crois que je peux être très jaloux. Je ris de plus belle pendant que Peeta me regarde avec des yeux, je réussis à articulé:

- Il est gay! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très possessive également.

Peu de temps après nous nous endormons, je sens que demain va être une belle journée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie encore pour les review et Darling sache que ton commentaire ne me vexe pas du tout au contraire les critiques font avancer. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et à bientôt

* * *

Chapitre8 :

Pov Katniss :

Pour une fois je suis réveillée avant Peeta. Je dois avouer que cela me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi qui est toujours été si prude, si innocente comme dit Peeta, je me retrouve allongée contre lui toute nue et lui également. Et le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Vraiment, je ne me reconnais pas. Comment j'ai pu changer aussi vite, il y a quelques mois cela m'aurait répugné mais maintenant, c'est différant. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Lorsque je me lève pour aller prendre une douche j'ai mal partout. Je ne me doutais pas du tout qu'avoir des relations sexuels pouvaient donner de tel courbature.

Je prends la couverture et me l'enroule autour de moi. Ce geste laisse Peeta entièrement dévêtue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le reluquer un maximum.

c'est vrai il est très sexy. Je souris.

J'entre dans la salle de bains et me glisse sous la douche bien chaude.

POV Peeta:

Quand j'ouvre les yeux un frisson me parcourt. Pas un frisson comme celui d'hier, celui d'hier était chaud et intense.

Hier. J'aime repenser à ce moment. C'était incroyable. La sensation de la peau de Katniss sur la mienne était fantastique.

C'était ma première fois, et je l'est fait avec LA fille. La fille de mes rêve, cette fille qui m'a longtemps semblé inaccessible. Jamais je n'est vu une autre fille. Je me souvient d'une période alors que j'avais 15 ans. La fille la plus populaire du lycée, il me semble qu'elle s'apellait gloria, et moi nous étions devenus amis.

Mon père et ma mère l'adoraient (surtout ma mère), ils disaient qu'elle était parfaite comme petite amie. Je n'arrêtais pas de leurs dire que ce n'était qu'une amie.

Un soir, j'avais regarder partir Katniss comme tout les soirs et j'étais content car nos regards s'étaient croisés, certes j'avais détouné les yeux aussitôt mais quand même, bref quand j'étais rentré Gloria se trouvait sur mon lit en petite tenue. Je l'avais envoyé bouler. Elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.

Bon fin de la séquence souvenir.

J'ai froid. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il n'y a plus de drap sur moi.

Katniss. C'est elle qui a fait ça. Elle a dut aller prendre une douche et n'as pas voulut y aller sans rien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Elle à toujours été innocente alors qu'hier elle était tout le contraire. Très entreprenante.

On frappe à la porte. Je décide de faire semblant de dormir encore, avec un peu de chance Katniss sortira en serviette. De toutes façon, ce sont toujours des filles qui font le room-service alors personne pour la reluquer.

Je ferme les yeux et attends.

Quelques secondes après, Katniss sort, j'ouvre un tout petit peu les yeux pour la voir s'en qu'elle puisse voir que je ne dors pas. Et j'avais raison elle est en

serviette. Elle a vraiment un corps bien dessiné.

Elle me remet le drap sur moi et se dépêche d'aller ouvrir.

Je découvre avec horreur qu'il s'agit d'un garçon. Je me sens tout d'un coup bête d'avoir souhaité qu'elle soit en serviette.

Cette idiot en profite pour bien la regarder. Et elle lui parle tout doucement et calmement.

Je décide d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir et enfile discrètement un pantalon.

Je me faufile par derrière Katniss et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle semble surprise, puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je regarde bien le garçon devant l'entrée pour aller voir ailleurs.

Il ne semble pas comprendre. Katniss met fin à notre étreinte et dit:

- Désolé, c'est notre petit instant matinale alors, oui je voudrais deux croissants et deux chocolats SVP.

Il lui tend ce qu'elle désire et elle le prends. Puis sans que je comprenne vraiment comment je me retrouve allongé sur le lit avec elle sur moi.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de venir? Car premièrement, le serveur n'avait pas besoin de voir notre instant matinale et deuxièmement y avait plein de filles qui n'arrêtais pas de te mater! Alors, ton excuse?

- Attend tu me demande pourquoi je suis venu? Le serveur ne faisait que te reluquer, il fallait bien qu'il comprenne.

- Comprendre quoi, Peeta?

Sa voix est calme, elle s'est détendu.

- Comprendre que tu es à moi, rien qu'a moi.

Elle étouffe un petit rire et m'embrasse tendrement.

Je m'apprête à poursuivre notre instant matinale, en enlevant cette serviette qui est devenu beaucoup trop encombrante. Mais Katniss s'éloigne de moi.

Je grogne.

Elle se relève avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- L'instant matinale est fini. S'exclame t-elle fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même?

- Bien sûr que si! Tu pus la transpiration.

Je n'y avait pas fait attention mais elle a raison, je suis quand même déçu car je sais que c'est juste histoire de m'embêter. Je pousse un soupir de mécontentement et me lève en direction de la salle de bains. Je vois qu'elle me suit.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu? Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi?

- Non, je suis juste en serviette alors à moins que tu veilles que je sorte à la piscine comme ça...

- Tu veux aller à la piscine?

- Oui, prépare toi vite.

Tout le temps où nous sommes dans la salle de bains, nous nous tenons tranquille. Pas de caresse, pas de bisou.

Une fois tout les deux prêts nous partons en direction de la piscine du coin.

POV Katniss:

J'ai conscience d'avoir laissé Peeta sur sa faim tout à l'heure mais j'avais envie de jouer avec lui. Il est si mignon quand il est jaloux, je dois avouer que tout à l'heure je me suis retenue pour ne pas en mettre une à la fille qui le reluquait. J'aurais bien continué notre instant matinale mais le serveur était là.

Peeta et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la piscine. J'ai proposé cette sorti à Peeta car ça peux être drôle de jouer dans l'eau. Nous avons décidé de marcher pour y aller. Nos mains sont entrelacées. Il porte une casquette New era rouge et un tee shirt dévoilant bien ses muscles. Il porte aussi des lunettes de soleil.

En gros le prototype même du beau-gosse. J'aime ça.

Nous arrivons devant la piscine. Je le sens, cette journée va être excellente.

* * *

Ça vous à plus? Laissez un petit commentaire, laissez moi une trace de votre passage. Bisous, bisous!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, je m'excuse pour le retard, je sais cela devient une habitude. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre assez court mais qui je pense est assez intéressant. PS: merci beaucoup pour vos review.

Chapitre 8 :

**POV PEETA:**

Katniss a proposée d'aller à la piscine. Je dois avouer que cela me fait peur. Pas parce que je pourrais avoir un épisode ça, ça ne fait pas peur, je sais me contrôler. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de ma jalousie. A chaque fois que je vois un autre s'approcher d'elle, je pète totalement un câble. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de m'habillé de la façon qu'elle préfère.

Je sais je deviens de plus en plus ridicule. Mais quand on est ensemble dans un lieu public je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le guichet pour entrer à la piscine. La vendeuse ou dut moins la dame de l'accoutumée nous dit de nous changer dans les vestiaires.

Il y en a un pour homme l'autre pour fille. Je demande à Katniss:

-** On se rejoins à l'intérieur?**

**- D'accord,** me répond-t-elle.

J'arrive dans les vestiaires. Il y a trois autre garçon mais pas plus. J'ai juste à enlever mon tee-shirt, ma casquette et mes lunettes de soleil que je met dans le petit sac que je m'étais préparé.

Je m'attribue l'un des casiers prédisposé pour les visiteurs et y met mon sac.

Je me retrouve devant la piscine. Je suis impressionné. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'eau à part lors des jeux de l'expiation. Il n'y a pas une piscine mais quatre!

Je m'approche du bord de ce qui semble être le plus profond des bassins. Tout d'un coup une force me jette dans l'eau. Quand je remonte à la surface je vois Katniss en face de moi qui rigole. Elle semble contente de son coup.

- **T'es contente hein? **Elle hoche la tête positivement, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Je m'approche d'elle et commence à l'embrasser. Je crois qu'elle commence à s'embraser car elle approfondit un peu plus le baiser. J'y répond.

Je dois avouer que cela me brise le coeur de faire ça mais je dois le faire. C'est une fierté d'homme. Puis, je lui plonge la tête dans l'eau.

Une fois qu'elle à remonter nous commençons une petite bataille d'eau. Nous nous embrassons, jouons pendant au moins une heure et demi.

A la fin, nous nous retrouvons allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous commençons une conversation à voix basse. Je commence à parler:

- **Tu devrais rappeler t'as mère, je sais que parfois tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier.**

**- Je sais.** Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse, je pensais qu'on allait encore débattre pendant des heures. Elle recommence à parler avant moi:

-** Parfois, je doute sur des trucs bêtes, par exemple de toi ou bien j'ai des questions à lui poser. Sa présence me manque. J'aurais besoins d'une mère. On **

**l'oublie souvent mais quand on y pense je n'ai que 17 ans. **

C'est vrai, les gens l'oublie. Même sa mère aurait dut rester près d'elle. Elle l'a oubliée comme les autres. Je serre un peu plus Katniss contre moi.

**- Je suis là. **Sa voix qui était rester calme deviens plus rude et plus en colère en disant les mots suivant:

**- Je sais, moi quand je serai mère, je n'abandonnerai jamais mon enfant.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, Katniss veut des enfants. Mais pour une fois je reste sans voix et tout ce que je trouve à dire est:

**- Tu veux des enfants? **

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un drôle d'air. Visiblement cela lui avait échapper.

Une idée me vient, je ne vois pas comment elle a réussit à sortir tout seul de ma bouche:

**- Si tu veux des enfants, alors ne voudrais-tu pas m'épouser?**

**Alors? Laissez moi votre avis. **

**Bisou!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis, ensuite un grand merci pour vos commentaire. Et aussi merci à mon amie Mélanie qui m'a bougé le C***! Assez parlé voici ce que j'ai réussis à pondre:

Bisous!

* * *

POV Peeta :

**-Oui. **

Sa réponse était brève mais elle me suffisait. Je lui fait un immense sourire. Puis je la prend dans mes bras et la fait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle rit. Quelque jours avant ces vacances, je n'aurais jamais osé. Ni lui demandé de m'épousé, ,ni d'avoir des rapport sexuels avec elle. En venant dans cet endroit, je ne pensais vraiment pas que je finirais fiancé et plus vierge.

Nous nous embrassons, j'ai de fort papillons dans le ventre comme à chaque fois que je suis avec elle. Une chaleur vient réchauffer mon coeur. Quand on y pense c'est une vrai histoire digne des plus grands films. Le petit garçon qui tombe amoureux à 5 ans de la fille la plus inaccessible de tout le district, alors que tout les opposent. Des années plus tard ils se retrouvent à devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre. Oui c'est une bonne histoire: La notre.

Nous nous embrassons si passionnément que si les bruits de la piscine ne nous avaient pas ramenés sur terre, nous aurions surement fais l'amour.

POV Katniss:

Au mon dieu! J'ai accepté d'épouser Peeta, si il y a quelques années on m'avait dit cela, j'aurais rigoler.

Pfff! Tout ces gens autour de nous sont très perturbant! C'est vrai quoi! J'embrasse l'homme de ma vie parce que je viens de lui dire oui et on peut même pas faire l'amour!

-** Viens, rentrons. **

J'ai un ton plus qu'autoritaire, ce qui le fait sourire. Il a surement lus dans mes pensées.

-** Bien-sûr! J'ai quelques envies, là, maintenant, tout de suite.**

Il est incorrigible! Nous nous dépêchons de partir de la piscine et nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel mais je le retiens:

-** Attends, ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de faire, demander une fille en mariage et allés se réfugier dans un hôtel pour s'abonner à un sport de chambre. Ce qui je ne dis pas le contraire est très agréable. Donc tu vas m'emmener dans un restaurant et on va faire les choses dans les règles. **

Il semble surpris, puis affiche un sourire et me demande:

-** Et comment tu sais ce qui ce fait ou pas? On t'as déjà demandée en mariage?**

Je dois avouée que je m'y attendais pas à celle là. Il est fort. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais gagner, alors je contre-attaque:

**- Eh bien oui figure toi, c'était il y a environ un an et cette personne m'as demandé de l'épouser devant tout Panem.**

**- Ok je l'avoue mes demandes en mariages sont assez nul...**

Il réfléchit puis s'exclame:

**- Tu as tout à fait raison! Je vais te faire la meilleur demande de tout les temps! **

Il appelle un taxi. Et m'oblige à le prendre pour que je rentre à l'hôtel pendant qu'il s'occupe de sa demande en mariage. C'est ridicule bien-sûr étant donnés que peu importe comment il me le demandera, je dirais oui. Mais il a l'air tellement content que je le laisse faire. Il m'a dit que cela prendrait peut-être plusieurs jours alors nous nous verrons seulement le soir.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôtel il est plus de midi, normal que j'ai faim. Je commande donc un bon plat de ragoût au Room-service. Et allume la télé. Bien qu'on n'oblige plus des enfants à s'entre tuer, il existe toujours des télé-réalité. Je tombe sur cela, et bizarrement, je ne change pas. Je trouve même cette émission très drôle tellement elle est bête. Des filles se gueule dessus pour rien.

Peeta rentre vers 19 heure et je me rends compte que je suis toujours devant la télé en train de rigoler sur ces télés-réalités.

- **C'est moi où tu regardes ces débilités. **

**- Non, c'est pas toi.**

**- Tu viens mangés? **

J'hoche la tête positivement. Heureusement c'est la fin du dernier épisode pour aujourd'hui car sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pût m'arrêter. Peeta me regarde avec un drôle d'air, alors je lui demande:

- **Quoi? **

**- Rien c'est juste que tu comptes venir au restaurant comme ça?**

Je me rend compte que j'ailes cheveux emmêler et en pétard et une grosse tache sur mon tee-shirt. Je me suis surement fait cela quand je me suis énervée sur la fille de la télé parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire cuire un oeuf. Peeta éclate de rire. Je lui grogne:

**- C'est bon ça va.**

- **Puis-je savoir comment tu t'es fait cela? **Il rit toujours, ce qu'il peut me taper sur les nerf.

-** Je me suis énervée lorsque la fille à la télé ne savait pas faire cuire un oeuf. **Il me regarde incrédule.

-** Eh bien quoi? C'est vrai, elle avait au moins 23 ans!**

**- Bon, je crois que je vais cessé d'essayer de comprendre et je vais me contenté de te recommander d'allé te changer. Est-ce possible mademoiselle Everdeen?**

**- Oui.** Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il m'a appelée mademoiselle? Il me fait bien rire, j'ai hâte de voir sa fameuse demande en mariage. Etant donné qu'il risque de me faire sa demande ce soir, je me fait un minimum jolie. Je met une robe rouge, un peu de maquillage (oui, j'en ai!), je me détache les cheveux et prend même une paire de talon (surtout ne jamais me demander comment j'ai réussis à acheter ça), voilà je suis prête.

En sortant, je remarque que Peeta aussi s'est changé. Il arbore un beau costume blanc ( je crois qu'il préfère le blanc au noir) et les chaussures qui vont avec, il a mis du gel sur ses cheveux. Il est magnifique, je suis presque sûr qu'il va me demander officiellement ma main ce soir.

- **Tu es très belle Katniss.**

**- Très galant.**

**- Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner prendre un bon dîner?**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

Il me tend son bras comme un gentleman, je le prends. Dehors une limousine nous attends, j'y crois pas! Il a vraiment mis le paquet. En même temps il est tellement sexy. Nous discutons et mangeons tranquillement. Arrivé au moment du dessert, il me prend la main, et me dit:

**- Pardonne-moi. **Quoi?! Pourquoi il s'excuse? Il a été parfait.

- **Pourquoi tu me demande pardon?**

**- Parce que tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que tu étais belle... **

-** Attend, tu ne le pensais pas? **

**- Quoi! Non! Enfin si, je veux dire tu n'étais pas belle, tu étais la plus chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. **

**- Ah, j'ai eu un peu peur. ** Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et applique une pression.

**- Je t'aime, **murmure-t il.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Nous rentrons et allons nous coucher. Nous nous collons l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, il ne m'a pas demander en mariage, on verra quand il se décidera.

* * *

Alors?Un petit avis ne serait pas de trop! By!


End file.
